Alpha to Omega
by Glimmer Girl
Summary: A series of Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan vignettes. Rating will vary from G to R.
1. Alpha

Title: ALPHA to OMEGA  
  
Author: Glimmer Girl  
  
Archive: please email to ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Rating: will vary from G to R  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Summary: A series of Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan vignettes. Each vignette will take its title from a letter of the Greek alphabet and will center around a word that starts with that letter.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! I'd love to hear what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: All of SW belongs to GL.  
  
  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
  
  
ALPHA  
  
arche â€" a beginning, origin, first cause  
  
  
  
I tried to trace the wandering path that my soul has taken since I first became alive and aware. Not back to a moment defined by time, for I do not know if it was when I was two or twelve or twenty when it happened. Perhaps it was none of those ages, or perhaps it was all of them. I am not sure. Not yet, anyway. What I do know is that every time I attempt to trace the vague memories of a time before I felt this vitality inside me, I always come back to him. I want to say the first time I met Qui-Gon was the defining moment for me and at that time the galaxy opened its arms to me with an embrace much like the Force itself. But, once I decide that was the time, another memory floods over me, and I'm no longer remembering the wonder of a small child, but the awe of an adolescent. Was it then, when he clapped his hand to my shoulder and called me padawan for the first time? There was joy in that moment, and the realization that I had bound my life to a man that I already, in some way, loved.  
  
But I did not truly love Qui-Gon, not until years later, when the precious gift of both loving and being in love was granted to me. By the time I had fallen in love with my master, and he looked at me with love and desire in his eyes, I knew the paths of my soul led to him. I love him still, and am more in love with him every day. Every thought, memory or emotion, should I allow it, would bring me back to the place in my heart where Qui-Gon always is. He is the air that fills my lungs when I breathe, the light that stings my eyes when I awake too early in the morning, the sound of laughter as his hand skims over my body. He is my strength, my independence and my inspiration. Should time or space separate us, I know that my memories, sad and sweet, will always keep him close to me. He is what I shall remember about this life, even if I am forced to spend the last years of it without Qui-Gon.  
  
He is my beginning. 


	2. Beta

BETA  
  
bios - life  
  
Obi-Wan walked out of the shower, hot water still dripping from his hair and body, and sighed heavily. A few months worth of sweat and grime had taken longer than he had expected to wash off. Even now he could still feel the ache and fatigue clinging to his limbs, much like the dirt had. Unlike the grime of the past months, however, it would not simply wash off in an hour or so. Obi-Wan needed at least a few days to recuperate. His immune system had weakened without adequate rest or nourishment and even his master had pointed out that illness would be the only result if Obi-Wan did not take the time to rest. Grumbling to himself, Obi-Wan scrubbed a towel through his hair. He was tired, but not *that* tired. Well, let Qui- Gon worry. It was not going to do either of them that much harm if Obi-Wan slept a few more hours than he needed to. After a quick rubdown with the towel, Obi-Wan drew on a bathrobe and went to go lay down.  
  
"Feel better?" Qui-Gon murmured as Obi-Wan sat next to him on their bed. He had bathed earlier and was reading something off of a datapad. Turning to Obi-Wan he clicked off the pad.  
  
With a quick kiss, Obi-Wan touched his lips to Qui-Gon's. "Much, thank you. Would you like me to edit your report?" He reached for the datapad, only to get a look of reproof. Obi-Wan let Qui-Gon take the datapad away and place on the bedside table, but was unable to hold back the sigh of exasperation. "I can do it. It should only take me an hour or two."  
  
"The reports can wait."  
  
"Qui-Gon. The sooner it's done, the sooner you can stop worrying about it."  
  
"I'm not worried about the report, Obi-Wan."  
  
The tone of Qui-Gon's voice and the look in his eyes, both mildly stern, halted the words Obi-Wan was about to utter. A look of surrender was all Obi-Wan could muster. He shook his head and collapsed against the pillows. If Qui-Gon was still bent on worrying, fine. He would go to sleep, get up before Qui-Gon awoke, and finish the mission reports tomorrow morning. Even if Obi-Wan was not too tired to read reports, he was too tired to argue. Looking up from his pillow, Obi-Wan frowned.  
  
"What?" He asked tersely and tried to ignore the faint trace of apprehension in Qui-Gon's eyes. "I've gone to bed."  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon shut off the bedside hololamp. Only the faint glow of the light in the corridor illuminated their bedchamber. In the low light, Obi- Wan felt the mattress shift, then the touch of Qui-Gon's hand on his chest. "You need to relax. Your mind," Qui-Gon kissed his hair gently, "and your body."  
  
Obi-Wan felt a healing warmth start to spread throughout his body. Muscles he had not realized were tense relaxed; aches he had not paid attention to faded. He melted into that warmth, sighing aloud and letting his eyes slowly fall shut. A shiver convulsed his body when Qui-Gon lifted his hand from Obi-Wan's chest. Before Obi-Wan could reopen his eyes to question the move, a blanket covered him and Qui-Gon's hand rubbed his chest beneath the cover. Lazily he turned to Qui-Gon, his irritation dissipating. "I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"Hush, it's all right. You need to learn not to push yourself all the time."  
  
"I seem to need a lot of things tonight." Obi-Wan placed his hand atop Qui- Gon's. "Thank you."  
  
"You're so precious to me. I couldn't bear it if you got ill from the fatigue."  
  
"I doubt I would get ill just because I missed a few hours of sleep."  
  
"It was more than a few hours, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan acquiesced with a slow nod. Qui-Gon still massaged his chest and had switched from simple warmth to more strong waves of healing energy. Deep down inside of him Obi-Wan felt regeneration taking place. Qui-Gon was revitalizing him at the most basic level â€" reaching down to his cells, rebuilding what had been lost and strengthening what had been weakened. It was a peculiar talent of his master's, this healing touch, and one that had become more effective after the two of them became mates. Obi-Wan sighed tiredly and moved closer to Qui-Gon. Only his master could touch him so closely so that Qui-Gon came into contact so intimately. Or, at least as intimate as one could get without moving beyond the physical. Qui-Gon's touch was healing him at the cellular level, besides the spiritual one. Obi-Wan snuggled deep into his embrace and slipped his arms around Qui-Gon. He needed to do one more thing, to say a few more words, before sleep dulled his senses completely.  
  
"You give me life, Qui-Gon." 


	3. Gamma

GAMMA   
  
galene - the stillness of the sea  
  
  
  
Your eyes remind me of the ocean. Have I ever told you that? No, of course I haven't. I'm certain that every time I've tried, the words I wanted fled from my lips and I just ended up shaking my head and answering your curious gaze with a dismissive smile. I wish I could find the right moment when your eyes are open and awake, not closed with peaceful sleep as they are now. How is it that my words feel right and elegant now while you sleep beside me?   
  
You sleep so peacefully. You are ever my peace, my tranquility and I know this, for I've seen it in your eyes. It's the peace of still waters that sparkle green and blue, turning gold when sunlight skips over the surface. Or whose waves become gilt-edged in the dying light of day when the late spring breeze passes over. Those small waves, golden like the light that touches them, are no real disturbance to the water. Gentle ripples in warm water, there to bring out the flecks of gold more than anything else.   
  
There is life beneath such calm. A whole riot of life hidden by the still water, yet not supressed by it. Every so often it bursts up out of the water in a shower of glittering droplets.  
  
Just as there is so much life in you, my Padawan, so much feeling. And I treasure the moments when I see it burst forth, clear, bright and cloaked in light.   
  
But it's the peace that has captived me. The warm sunlight and even warmer depths I see when I look into your eyes have have been the safety and refuge I've sought. So many years alone, so many years of dealing with emotions that could or would not calm down. So many years alone. You've changed all that, Obi-Wan. You've brought me light to chase away the coldness of my soul, rest to the storms of my heart. I'll tell you someday; there are words to say all this.  
  
For me you are springtime, tranquility, safe harbor and the stillness of the sea. 


End file.
